User blog:XMCL/A Few Important Announcements
Hello all, If you're reading this and plan to read the whole thing, thank you. Ok, so for the past week I've been making the finishing touches to a project I've been working on since September (not the one on here). It's a project for an organization called "FCCLA" or the Family Career and Community Leaders of America. I competed on March 7 at the regional conference and it was exhausting. Because this is my first year applicable for an FCCLA event, the stakes couldn't be higher for me. My brother made it to San Antonio last year, nationals, for his "Food Innovations" project. He earned a gold medal at both regionals and states last year, and earned a close-to-gold silver medal at nationals. I didn't want to be the person who doesn't make it to states or nationals, but he does (he's competiting again). My project is called "Illustrated Talk" where we choose a topic about a concern relating to Family and Consumer Sciences. My topic was on school lunches (which in America, are unhealthy and come from a factory). I learned a lot of disturbing facts... I won't tell my in-school fellow Americans. How did I do? Well, I thought I did okay when I finished, because I made a couple stops and "ums" through my presentation. My brother is actually a regional officer, he was in charge of all of the competitors. He is the youngest regional officer in a long time, too, 8th grade. He got to see my score first, and he wasn't allowed to tell me or give me "hints." I remember how anxious I was when awards starting. The awards went in alphabetical order for the projects. Although I had no competitors, I was still nervous that I wouldn't get a silver medal or higher (the minimum to make it to states). It was a huge climax when the announcer said "Illustrated Talk" for me. The announcer exactly said "Illustrated Talk (my project), Junior Category (based on school grade), Mason Lyons (my name), Gold Medal, State Qualifier." I felt sooooooooooo happy and relieved when they said that. I almost couldn't move because I was so happy. I remember how unreal it felt when I got on the stage to get my awards. I almost couldn't shake the regional officers' (they were on stage giving the awards) hands. I was so happy when I got to hug my advisor (my instructor for this project). I then went back with my awards and hugged my parents and got congratulated by my friends. Lol, I almost blacked out at that point. Everybody from my school got a gold medal except one person, who got a silver medal, made it to states, which is one of my advisor's first experiences with having everybody make it. Also, btw, it was only regionals, lol. The next round, states, in late April will be much harder and will have longer waiting. So that was a great day for me. Next thing.... I recently got Five Nights at Freddy's 3, and I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a while. One more thing, about that AnnaKendrick47 user, should we set a moderate length of a ban for her if she does one more thing? She's probably a fat and single 40-year old lady. Have a nice week, everybody! I'll try to be on a bit more. Category:Blog posts